1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a user equipment Access Stratum context.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and improved coverage. The LTE system is evolved continuously to increase peak data rate and throughput by using advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), dual connectivity, licensed-assisted access, etc. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes at least one evolved Node-B (eNB) for communicating with at least one user equipment (UE), and for communicating with a core network. The core network may include a mobility management and a Quality of Service (QoS) control of the at least one UE.